A Trade
by Herr Regis
Summary: Applejack needs to sweeten the deal in order to keep one of Sweet Apple Acres's customers happy. Rated M.


Here's an M rated Applejack one-shot!

This ship popped into my mind, so I wrote it down! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The trees at Sweet Apple Acres were barren after another successful apple harvest. Orange and yellow leaves tottered steadily down to the grass where they piled up and created a golden sea over the fields. The branches rested, finally unburdened. The mares and stallions who had worked hard to complete their tasks rested as well. The barn stood silent and empty, noting inside save hay and seed. Beside the doors sat the remaining barrels of apples that had yet to be delivered.<p>

All of Ponyville was stirring with energy as the hooves of fall grasped the small town and surrounding Equestria. A large red stallion trotted idly down through center of the town, an empty cart chugging along behind him. He turned off of the main roads onto a side dirt path; white painted wooden fences lining his way. On either side sat the rows of apple trees that extended far beyond the distance he could see.

At the gate, he turned and trotted over to the closed barn. The stallion disconnected his yoke from the cart, stepping over to the mare that was waiting for him. She was small for a farmer, but nonetheless was strong. Her blonde mane was held back with red ribbons. She tipping her hat back and locking eyes with the stallion. "Alright Big Mac, jus' one more delivery n' we'll be set 'til spring!" He smiled, nodding his head. "How many am I gonna take, sis?" She paused, looking at the wrinkled piece of paper. "That'll be, uh... five barrels for somepony in Baltimare. Y'all just gotta get 'em on the train. I'd reckon you'll be back for supper." The stallion nodded, hooking himself to the cart with a groan. "Eeyup!" He cheered, digging his hooves into the dirt as he found traction and began to trot away and off of the farm.

The mare watched as he went, turning to admire the few barrels that she had remaining. "These'll be gone in no time." Applejack looked down at her list, seeing that all but one account had been closed. She smiled at the image of his name, the letters rolling through her mind in a strange way.

As Big Mac trotted down the dirt path with his loaded cart in tow, a different pony was walking in the other direction. They're eyes met for a short moment, both stallion's nodding in acknowledgement as they passed each other and continued in their respective directions.

The stallion continued until he arrived at the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, walking under the large welcome sign and stepping carefully down the rutted dirt paths that laced through the orchard. He had his eyes on the barn, not stopping at the farm house. He'd been there before. This stallion was strong and clever, sharper than most ponies in town and by far of better finances. His family was rooted in Ponyville history just as deeply at that of the Apple family.

He pushed the barn door open and stepped in, looking around curiously. He left the large door swinging on its hinges, only slightly ajar. "Hello?" He called out, peering into stalls and amongst the hay and seed. He smiled when he noticed the remaining barrels of apples; exactly what he had arrived to retrieve. He purchased the same amount of the fruit at the end of every season, selling them across winter to ponies all across Equestria. "Is anypony in here?" He called out again, a little frustrated. The stallion had been experiencing migraines that week, and was in no mood to be kept waiting in the cool barn.

Not far away, a certain mare heard his calls and quickly made her way back to the storage area. "Oh, pleasure seein' you here. What can I getcha?" He smiled, glad that it was Applejack and not her silent brother that had come to barter with him. He loved the bartering. On the inside, Applejack was preparing to wrestle with Filthy Rich on the price, as they did every year. "Twenty barrels, same as last year." Applejack nodded, counting the barrels she had remaining. "Well, I hate ta say this, but the price ain't the same as last year. This season went a little cock-eyed toward the end." Filthy Rich said nothing, merely stepping closer to the farm mare as she counted.

Applejack swallowed hard, scratching her forehead and recounting the barrels. "Uh..." She said softly, turning to face him with an awkward grin on her face. "What?" He asked, looking at the barrels behind her and then locking his blue eyes with her green. She looked away. "Well Mr. Rich, I only got fourteen barrels left..." The stallion sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was disappointed, but a stallion of his stature always saw the brighter side of a deal. "Applejack, my business buys over four hundred barrels of apples from Sweet Apple Acres every season, and you're telling me that I'm getting stiffed on this last deal?" Applejack felt like she was sweating. Just then it had dawned on her how important a client Filthy Rich was to her family's farm, and she had just delivered him bad news.

The stallion shook his head. "This won't do." He turned, stepping away only for Applejack to lunge after him. "Wait!" She cried, he looking down at her curiously. "There's gotta be somethin' I can do here, right?!" Filthy Rich said nothing, only looking at the mare who groveled at his hooves. "Please Mr. Rich, I'll throw somethin' in, whatever suits your fancy." The stallion stood back, thinking for a moment. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, looking her over.

Applejack was young, freshly a mare in her own right. Filthy Rich hated to see her upset while at the same time enjoying the sudden power her wielded over her. She trotted across the barn and closed the door in efforts to stop the draft she was feeling. The latch closed with a firm clank. The tan stallion looked down, eying her flanks for a moment when an idea came to mind.

Filthy Rich stepped silently closer to the mare, her back turned on him. His chest rubbed against her backside, Applejack jumping from the feeling. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean ta bump ya." He chuckled under his breath, Applejack turning around worriedly. "Applejack, perhaps we could... come to an agreement." He said quietly, taking off her hat and tossing it aside. She looked at him suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow in his direction. "Mr..." The stallion leaned forward and kissed her, holding the back of Applejack's neck so she couldn't escape easily. The mare struggled, her eyes shooting open while his lips collided with her limp face. "What in the blue blazes was that?!" She demanded, he finally releasing her.

The stallion smirked, wiping his lips on the back of his hoof. "What? Think of this as a trade..." She shook her head, picking up the hat and putting it back atop her head. "No way! You're a married stallion! You have a daughter!" Filthy Rich shrugged it off, kissing the mare again, this time holding her in place with better skill. With his free hoof, he reached back and stroked her flank, feeling how firm she was beneath his touch. "Ugh I haven't had a mare so sexy in a long time..." He said quietly, kissing her neck. Applejack backed up, her rear making contact with the barn door. The door swayed in and out, the lock preventing it from opening. He propped her up slightly, kissing her some more as the stallion's lips neared her chest. "So, what do you say?" Applejack hesitated, looking away from him in shame and down at the ground. "Well?" He asked again. Applejack nodded her head, he cupping her chin and turning the mare's head to face him, the two sharing a mutual and soft open mouth kiss.

Applejack had never kissed anypony before. He released her, she leaning her head forward and kept her eyes closed, hungrily demanding more. He smiled, the saliva of her lips glistening as he kissed her cheek. "Good mare." He whispered into her ear, nipping her playfully.

Her hoof lifted up to touch his mane, her grip sliding through the black hairs on top of his head. They were slippery and neat. Her hoof coasted down the back of his neck, one caressing his side gently, slowly getting lower as he kissed her further. She was pressed between the cold barn door and his warm chest, Filthy Rich's hooves traced through her blonde mane, Applejack's eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensations. For some dishonest reason, Applejack felt as if he cared for her, and that she wanted it too. Nevertheless, her body believed in the want her mind had spawned. Applejack was growing aroused by his teasing grazes across her coat, how he squeezed her flanks and spoke to her. "Stroke it, slut." He said angrily, pushing her hard against the barn door. Her hoof reached quickly down to the space between his legs, she touching his hardening cock as it throbbed for attention.

The stallion cried out, smiling. "Ugh, oh that's nice." He said louder, she begining to more up and down his shaft with her hoof. His hips bucked forward every so often impulsively, the stallion forcing the back of her head against the barn door as they kissed. He continued to feel and squeeze her ass as she stroked him, he playing with her tail occasionally as well. "Woah!" Applejack was suddenly off of her hooves and in his grip. The stallion threw her small body into the nearest stall, Applejack landing on her side in some hay.

From a distance, she could see his entire cock as it stood between his legs, his balls hanging attentively not far behind. "C'mere AJ." He said, stepping close to her and standing over her mouth. "Go ahead, use your tongue." The mare complied with a nod, reaching out with her mouth barely open. His tip touched her lips, the stallion growing impatient and thrusting into her mouth. Applejack gaged, placing her hooves against his waist and coughing. "That's not even all of it!" He yelled, she submitting to him and continuing to suckle his hard erection. The stallion moaned, gripping the back of her head and forcing his cock into her throat. Applejack gagged, her hooves running against his tan coat; the muscular flesh between his thighs. One of her hooves glided down, slowly moving over his balls. The stallion moaned again, his thrusts growing slower for a moment.

Applejack suddenly felt happy. Everything wrong with their togetherness, everything that didn't feel right about sucking the cock of a married stallion, it all seemed to dissolve when she received gratitude bearing moans from Filthy Rich. His pleasure fueled her own arousal. She gasped, her entire body squirming when for the first time his hoof touched the lips of her pussy. "Mr. Rich!" She moaned, his cock falling out of her mouth. His hoof traveled up and down the lips of her entrance methodically, he licking his hoof once to lubricate the advances.

She threw her head back against the hay, the sudden roughness and warmth of his tongue against her pleasure center bringing the mare to never before felt heights. She screamed, in complete disregard of anypony that might hear her. She wanted to be heard. Filthy Rich's licks to her pussy made Applejack even more horny. "Are you ready?" He asked, she nodding her head without any hesitation. "I can't hear you." He said purringly, removing his tongue from her sensitives. "Please... please fuck me." She begged, rolling over and lifting her haunches in the air. "I wantcha ta screw me somethin' fierce." Filthy Rich nodded, stepping closer to her. He mounted the mare, bending forward and pulling on her mane, kissing her lips once. "This might hurt." The head of his cock touched the lips of her pussy, he using it to teasingly prod her. "I want y'all ta screw me 'til I can't walk right." Filthy Rich chuckled, thrusting into her with no care for her discomfort. "Ugh!" The mare screamed, her chest tensing up as her heart raced. She tried to pull away from the immense pressure she was feeling between her legs, but he had a vice grip on her flanks.

He pulled out slightly, the stallion's long cock reemerging from inside of Applejack's hot pussy. "You're so tight... tighter than I thought!" He thrust again, finding a rhythm as the walls of her vagina attempted to milk him for his cum. "Don't... don't you slow down, ya hear?" She said playfully, earning another kiss from him. "I won't." He replied, nipping at her ear again as he plowed her into the hay which lined the floor.

The barn was full of her moans and pleads for Filthy Rich to fuck her raw. She was steaming hot for him, hotter than she'd ever felt for any stallion. The initial pain and blood was gone and now all that remained was an indescribable pleasure which she wanted to feel everyday for the rest of her life.

The stallion's mane had long since fallen out of its perfect combed look, then across the blue eyed male's face. He forced himself to go faster and deeper into Applejack's tight backside, spanking her as he went for the sheer enjoyment of seeing her flanks reddened. "You've been a good mare, haven't you?" She nodded, taking his hoof into her mouth and kissing it softly with her wet lips. "Since you've been so good, I'll let you choose where I finish." She blushed, nodding her head. "I want it... in my mouth... please." He nodded, she throwing her head back as the mare climaxed. He'd been teasing her all night with his playful, grazing touches, but now he'd finally finished her.

Applejack fell from his cock, falling face first into the hay that covered the floor. He stepped over, stoking himself as Filthy Rich positioned his cock near her lips. She opened her mouth, reaching out and taking him as deep as he so pleased. She felt his balls smack her chin, the stallion groaning in pleasure as he came just inside of her mouth. Applejack smiled, taking his hot strands across her face, licking them into her mouth and swallowing. She suckled his cock as it began to grow limp, he bending down and forcing his tongue into her mouth. "Wow..." she whispered, blushing as his blue eyes checked her out.

He took a few steps back, taking his mane back neatly with one hoof. "Next time, I want twenty barrels of apples- on the dot." He said, businesslike and back to his normal self. "Unless, you want to have another trade." She blushed, looking away from his gaze, Filthy Rich's hot breath lapping against her neck. He cupped her chin, kissing her lips softly. "Let's keep this between us." She nodded, reaching out to kiss him, but the stallion had retracted before she could connect with him as she wanted to.

The stallion opened the barn door, the bright white light of the day shining in and making Applejack cover her eyes. "You can deliver those barrels to my home." He closed the door behind him, Applejack unable to hear the steps of his hooves, unable to feel his heart beat, unable to do anything.

Filthy Rich stepped beneath the gate of Sweet Apple Acres, trotting down the path and toward his own home again. He felt good. Filthy Rich felt young and more horny than he had been in a while. As he stepped down the path, Big Mac passed him, who was going the other way. "Good evening Mac." The red stallion nodded with a smile. "Eeyup." So they parted ways.

* * *

><p>That's all for this Filthy Rich X Applejack M rated one-shot. I hope you're not scarred for life! Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, or if you want more, any reason really.<p>

I've written many other stories that are not M rated for My Little Pony, if you'd like to read those, just click my profile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
